


A Time to Relax

by DangerousArithmetic



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousArithmetic/pseuds/DangerousArithmetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot and Boss share a drink and relax a few weeks after Operation Snake Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Relax

It was already late in the night by the time Ocelot finally decided to give Snake, now Big Boss, a visit. Weeks had passed since Operation Snake Eater and the two knew that they were both around, always a phone call away, but not once did they contact each other. Ocelot chalked it up to Snake being paranoid of Ocelot's true loyalties, despite him revealing to Snake that he was Adam, the agent originally assigned to assist him in the mission. The cold night air swirled lightly around Ocelot and he tightened his scarf more securely around his neck as he came up to the front door of the apartment complex that Snake resided in for the time being, and rang the bell associated with his room number. He shifted nervously as he waited for Snake to allow him up, and took the time to look around. The apartment complex was tucked away in a cozy little spot, away from any sort of obvious prying eyes and vicious backstabbers. When the bell resounded in approval at Ocelot's buzz he jumped slightly and turned back around to enter the building.  
  
The front desk was occupied by a sleeping police officer and a half empty box of take-out. Ocelot huffed slightly at the messy display and made his way up to Snake's apartment, a spacious suite on the second floor, and pointedly avoided the elevator to get up their. When Ocelot arrived at Snake's apartment he felt his stomach turn nervously, 'what if he doesn't want me here'? Ocelot swallowed and knocked on the door, which opened quickly enough to prevent him from going back on his plans. Snake stood in the doorway to greet him, a bottle of tequila in one hand and two shot glasses in another; which he used to usher Ocelot into his home. Ocelot gave one last fleeting glance down the hallway back at the stairs before entering, the door shutting with a soft click behind him.

"I hope you're old enough to drink." Snake mumbled as he led Ocelot further into his home and plopped down on a small futon as he laid the bottle and glasses down on the table in front of it; gesturing afterwards for Ocelot to sit down next to him.  
  
"Huh, I can shoot a bullet through a person's skull even while they're behind cover, but you're worried about my age?" Ocelot chuckled slightly and settled onto the futon next to Snake, Ocelot noted that they were fairly close to one another and smiled to himself.  
  
Snake merely grunted at that and went about pouring a shot for the both of them. Ocelot watched him carefully glide the shot to him and downed it when Snake did, gasping at the burn going down his throat before settling warm in his stomach. Snake smirked at him slightly before taking Ocelot's glass back and began to fill it again.  
  
"So, what am I supposed to call you? Snake, Big Boss, or...?" Ocelot gestured at him.  
  
"John is fine...Adam."  
  
Ocelot chuckled at him, and accepted the shot when John offered it to him, downing it again with confidence.  
  
"What have you been up to since everything went down?" Ocelot raised an eyebrow at John's question and leaned back comfortably against the futon as he began.

*

A half and hour later and the bottle was practically empty, their cheeks were slightly flushed, their shoulders a little less tense, and Ocelot's hand gestures became even more obscure as he relayed the story to John about the battle that helped him discover the skill of ricocheting bullets.  
  
"I'm serious John, nobody believed me for weeks about what I did. It took me forever to get it right again after that as well!" Ocelot pouted slightly at the memory  
  
"I guess they just don't want to accept that a kid was able to do something that they couldn't" John mumbled as he polished off his last shot as Ocelot grunted at the comment  
  
"They're just dense." Ocelot exaggeratedly threw his hands up, knocking John in the shoulder as he did so. John glanced at him and put his drink down.  
  
"Dense, huh?" John's eyes narrowed as he tried to get through his buzz to try and understand where he had heard that accusation before. Ocelot noticed his silence and stared at him quizzically and shifted toward him, swaying slightly at the quick movement.  
  
"What's up with you?" John suddenly snapped his head at him when Ocelot spoke to him  
  
"You, it was you they were talking about when she called me dense! Why did you want to eat the same things as me?" Ocelot started at the sudden outburst, but didn't move back from his position.  
  
Ocelot blushed and shook his head; smiling nervously, "Ha, no wonder they called you dense." Ocelot rubbed the back of his head nervously and shifted again on the futon; the alcohol wasn't helping; they were supposed to be relaxing not confessing. John's gaze was weighing heavily on him and without looking up Ocelot heard him hum thoughtfully, and suddenly felt John's hands on his shoulders pulling his gaze up from the floor.  
  
"Was it because your rations were really bad?"  
  
Ocelot blinked at him in silence for a few moments before bursting into laughter at his serious tone. John narrowed his eyes at the reaction and gripped his shoulders tighter to get Ocelot to calm down.  
  
"No, you stupid american. That's not why I wanted to understand what you were doing." and Ocelot, under the impressive influence skills of alcohol, leaned forward and stared into John's eyes with the slightest hint in his gaze. John stared back at him silently before gripping Ocelot's shoulders again and yanked him forward so their faces were only a few centimeters away, causing Ocelot to widen his eyes and gasp slightly. John smirked slightly and pushed his lips against Ocelot's, a gentle coaxing pressure. Ocelot was in shock for a few moments before returning the kiss, his hands coming up to grab at John's longer hair, pulling it slightly. They broke apart after a while to breathe, their faces flush and lips swollen from the kiss.  
  
"John." Ocelot's breathed word was all it took for John to push their lips together again, this time he forced Ocelot down onto the couch, his hands gripping Ocelot's side and hip as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Ocelot squirmed under him, grinding himself up against John's leg, which had found itself between Ocelot's.  
  
Breaking away once again, John looked down at Ocelot. His short hair was rugged, pupils blown, lips swollen, and cock hard against his leg. "Not so dense now, huh?"


End file.
